


Trash Compactor Scene

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I never thought I’d die in some horrible movie rip off, but at least it is a Star Wars reference.” Tony winced as the walls squeezed in centimeter by centimeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash Compactor Scene

“You know, I never thought I’d die in some horrible movie rip off, but at least it is a Star Wars reference.” Tony winced as the walls squeezed in centimeter by centimeter. His chest rapidly rose and fell, and Bucky was distinctly reminded of the fact that Tony hadn’t been fond of small spaces for many years now.

Bucky gritted his teeth and threw all of his weight into his metal arm, hoping against all logic that he could somehow stop them from being crushed. “Not going to die, Tony. I won’t let you.”

“I don’t think you really get a say in the matter.”

Tony huddled closer to Bucky, his breathing getting more rapid, his panic attack growing stronger. “About a minute now. They move approximately three-quarter centimeters every second, which combined is a centimeter and a half, which means in—”

Bucky whirled and grabbed Tony by the back of his head, yanking him forward. “Shut up.” He slammed his mouth on Tony’s in a brutal and painful kiss. “Love you, you god damn genius.”

There wasn’t any more room for maneuvering. It was just matter how much more squeezing they could take before their bones broke and their organs squashed.

“Love you too, sunshine,” Tony breathed against Bucky’s mouth.


End file.
